


A Multiverse of Possibility

by LainaFantasy



Series: Laina's Voltron Stories [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I'm failing at that goal), (the goal is to update daily), 5 Sentence Fiction, 6 Sentence Fiction, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Character(s), All The Ships, Altean Lotor (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Caretaking, Communication Failure, Competition, Courtship, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fighting Side by Side, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Multishipping, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Pet Names, Poly triad, Polyamory, Redeemed lotor, Relaxation, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Secondary Attraction, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Soft Lotor, Sparring, Stargazing, Trust, You think I'm kidding but no, after the ending - Freeform, because i can't write 3+ characters in 5 sentences, but not completely, reassurance, self-care, updates frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainaFantasy/pseuds/LainaFantasy
Summary: Across realities, anything is possible.This is a collection of 5-sentence drabbles, one for each possible ship (including, eventually, poly ships) for the 8 characters I consider to be most "shippable." I've generated a list of the combinations, and I plan to work through it, posting a new ship every day.Every ship deserves good, clean, positive content.





	1. Sheith -- Shiro/Keith

Keith’s eyes felt heavy as he forced them open, blinking blearily in the light. He took a step forward and immediately stumbled, legs feeling like jelly, only to be caught by a familiar metal arm. The arm directed him gently until Keith was pressed up against Shiro’s chest, warm and safe. “You’re alright,” Shiro said soothingly, with a weight in his voice that left Keith wondering just how badly he had been injured before going into the healing pod. Keith looked up into Shiro’s eyes and murmured, “Yeah, I am now.”


	2. Shance -- Shiro/Lance

Lance dipped two fingers into the jar of cream, scooping out a decent-sized blob and plopping it into his other hand, working the cream between his palms to warm it up to body temperature before beginning to apply it to the many, many scars on his boyfriend’s body. Lance took his time to carefully spread the cream across each and every one of them, since the cream was meant to soften the scars so that they would not pull at Shiro’s skin while he moved and fought. All the meanwhile, he felt Shiro’s soft gaze on him. Having finished with the scars on Shiro’s body, Lance kissed the bridge of Shiro’s nose and then applied the last of the cream to the scar there. “Thank you, Lance,” Shiro said softly, giving Lance an even softer kiss.


	3. Hiro (Shunk) -- Shiro/Hunk

When Shiro was younger, he had watched classic movies with his grandfather, and he remembered having paid attention to the couples he had seen. He used to imagine what it would be like when he had a wife of his own -- how it would feel to come up behind her while she was cooking in the kitchen, to wrap his arms around her and kiss her on the cheek, and how happy he’d feel when she asked about his day. As he got older, however, and realized more about life and love, his daydreams changed and became more flexible, imagining perhaps a husband instead of a wife or imagining himself as the person cooking while his lover wrapped their arms around him. Now, he no longer had to daydream. Seeing his wonderful boyfriend cooking dinner for the whole team, Shiro came up behind Hunk and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands just above Hunk’s soft belly, and pressed a kiss to Hunk’s cheek.


	4. Shidge -- Shiro/Pidge

Pidge had seen more stars than she had ever expected to see, had met more aliens than she could have imagined in even her wildest dreams, and had seen more of space than any other human besides her teammates. Still, there was something nostalgically charming about sitting on a rooftop at 2am with a cruddy telescope and a shoddy communications device. More than ten years before, she’d been a teen at the Garrison, sneaking out onto the rooftop to listen to alien radio chatter, listening for any hint about her family, when Shiro came crashing down from the sky. Now, like before, Shiro did indeed show up, though this time it was with two mugs of hot cocoa, a big, fuzzy blanket, and a warmly amused smile. He silently passed a mug over to her and sat down beside her, wrapping the blanket around both of them as they looked up to the stars together.


	5. Shallura -- Shiro/Allura

Allura couldn’t always read Shiro’s emotions very well. It wasn’t that Shiro had a mask up or anything, it was just that he was reserved in his self-expression and preferred not to broadcast his feelings. He wasn’t vocal about his opinions like Keith, or vocal in general like Lance, or open about his worries like Hunk, or expressive about his excitement or annoyance like Pidge. Instead, his emotions expressed in little ways – small quirks of his mouth and eyebrows, subtle variations in his tone of voice, slight changes in his body language. Fortunately, Allura didn’t have to look very hard for the signs of his love for her; he told her every single day.


	6. Miro (Shatt) -- Shiro/Matt

Shiro’s first impression of Matthew Holt, when they’d met at the Galaxy Garrison, was that Matt was an awkward but enthusiastic dork, rather young for his position, and very, very intelligent. Right from the start, Shiro had the almost bizarrely strong urge to protect him, to keep this innocent sunshine boy out of danger, even though they were preparing to be launched into space. That protective instinct became far less bizarre and far, far more necessary after they were captured by the Galra. Now, well over a year later, Shiro finally saw Matt again, and he thought to himself that Matt perhaps didn’t need as much protection now. Seeing Matt’s toned muscles, the sharp glint in his eye, the way he carried himself with confidence… Shiro still wanted to hold Matt close and never let him go, but for a slightly _different_ reason.


	7. Shotor -- Shiro/Lotor

Long, slender fingers traced across Shiro’s scars and along the curves and cuts of his muscles, as if trying to memorize every line and mark, and Shiro shuddered, not unpleasantly, as the blunted nails scraped lightly across the boundary from skin to metal. Shiro looked into indigo irises in sclera that were white at the moment, set in the rich brown tones of a stunningly and sharply handsome face, the only hint of purple left being the soft, crescent-shaped Altean markings under the man’s eyes. “You don’t need to hide your true form from me,” Shiro said softly, cupping his human hand under the other’s chin. Lotor looked in his eyes and smiled as he answered, “I know, my love, which is why I _am_ showing you my true appearance.” Shiro’s heart warmed at the realization as he looked over the half-Altean again, eyes tracing over this, the true form of his lover, saved only for Shiro’s sight.


	8. Klance -- Keith/Lance

“I’m not doing this because I like you; I just didn’t want to make Hunk do it,” Lance said when he brought food to Keith after the latter missed a meal in favor of training.

“It’s not that I want to spend time with you; I just need to be able to rely on you in battle,” Keith said when Lance tried to tease him about insisting on spending time together training.

“It’s not that I missed you or anything, but I’m glad you’re back,” Lance said when Keith came back to visit after being with the Blade of Marmora full-time for a while.

“I wouldn’t consider us close or anything, but I kind of like spending time with you,” Keith admitted out of the blue one day.

It took some time before they were both willing to finally admit, “It’s not that I like you, it’s that I _love_ you.”


	9. Heith -- Keith/Hunk

Keith was not exactly careful with himself, and he would sometimes forget his own needs. It wasn’t often – nearly a year alone in the desert had taught him the hard way that he had to _at least_ eat and drink properly no matter what – but sometimes he would forget things like shaving, or trimming his nails before they grew long enough to break, or washing his hair (for someone who religiously showered after training, it was amazing how often Keith completely forgot that hair was a thing he had that also needed to be cleaned). Hunk noticed this even before they were really friends, but now that they were not only friends but _boy_ friends, it was Hunk’s responsibility, too. But while it was easy enough to remind Keith of these things and to have Keith go ahead and do them, there were other needs Keith neglected that Hunk had a harder time pointing out. Still, though Keith didn’t really consider these things to be “needs”, he let Hunk feed him sweet foods, play games with him, cuddle him, and generally help him to relax, slow down, and enjoy life together.


	10. Kidge -- Keith/Pidge

Some couples used terms of endearment such as “honey,” “babe,” “sweetie,” “darling,” or some other sappy nonsense, but Keith and Pidge never really saw the appeal in that. Their loving endearment term lists were a bit… different. On any given day, Pidge might call Keith “firecracker,” “jackass,” “idiot,” “bitch,” “dumbass,” or another such colorful term. Keith called Pidge stuff such as “smartass,” “nerd,” “salt,” “jerk,” “delinquent,” or some other term along those lines. Perhaps it seemed strange to the others, but the moments of playful banter and teasing felt natural and right for them, and they always reassured each other afterwards, when they were alone and safe, that they really and truly loved each other no matter what.


	11. Kallura -- Keith/Allura

The princess and the warrior came from such completely different walks of life, such completely different _lives_ , that neither of them expected to relate so deeply to one another. It started as mutual respect, admiring one another’s passion, determination, power, and instinct for action. It grew into care as they became concerned for one another, each having to face their own tendencies to push themselves too far as they worried about the exact same trait in the other person. Slowly, by small degrees, that care bypassed attraction and blossomed into a deep, sincere, calm love. In lives where they were constantly stressed and fighting, hearts racing as battle instincts barely kept them alive, they valued how they could both relax in their time together, hearts slowly beating in unison as they matched their slow, calming breaths, each trusting the other to protect them.


	12. Katt -- Keith/Matt

This was verifiably the stupidest crush in the entire world for multiple reasons, and yet, Keith could not stop liking Matthew damn Holt. Matt was older than him, _way_ smarter than him, more successful than him (though Keith _was_ making a name for himself at the Garrison), an absolute nerd, and… and he was Shiro’s best friend. Keith was pretty sure there was a rule against dating your best friend’s other best friend, or at least there probably _should_ be one. Still, that didn’t stop Keith’s heart from aching every time Matt smiled like sunshine or from speeding up every time Matt started nerding out over something cool… or from breaking when Matt flashed him one last goofy, _stunning_ smile before boarding the craft to Kerberos.

It didn’t stop Keith from tackling Matt in a hug when they met again after Naxzela, hearts still pounding from the stress of the battle, and it apparently didn’t stop Matt either as he returned the embrace, holding Keith tightly like he never ever wanted to let go.


	13. Keitor -- Keith/Lotor

Sparring could be rather… _sensual_ , at times, since the two swordsmen moved in an intricate dance, always pressing and testing each other, yet never _really_ trying to beat one another. In the past, they had been enemies, but now that they were not only friends, but lovers as well, the sparring felt wholesome and intimate. When the session was over, a completely different kind of _session_ began as the tension snapped and Keith pulled Lotor into a rough kiss.

When fighting side-by-side on the battlefield, the tension was completely different – determination, yes, but also fear for each other, as each hoped that the other would survive. Still, after the battle was over and the day was won, the result was remarkably similar, as Lotor drew Keith to him and they shared a long, warm kiss, reminding each other that they were both still alive and okay.


	14. Hance -- Lance/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's already the 15th for most time zones, but it's still Valentine's Day for me! In honor of this special holiday, I'm posting all of the chapters (besides Shance and Klance, which have already been posted and are chapters 2 and 8 respectively) for everybody's favorite Loverboy tonight! Enjoy!  
> ((Also, have you all seen the season 5 trailer yet?? I'm still internally screaming. _Holy quiznak._ ))

Hunk was Lance’s best friend, and that was how it had always been, and that was how it would always be… right? Lance wasn’t quite sure how his more recent feelings toward Hunk fit in with that, though. This wasn’t a “crush” like Lance was used to having, but he still wanted to be close to Hunk, still felt irrationally upset when Hunk was spending time with someone other than him, still constantly felt the urge to be touching or holding Hunk in some way, and just generally had a lot of the same feelings he was familiar with from crushes. And… maybe Hunk wasn’t as conventionally attractive as the kind of people Lance usually crushed on, but Lance still felt his heartbeat flutter in his chest every time Hunk smiled or laughed, and, as he started to realize his feelings, he found more and more little things about his friend that he did indeed find very attractive. Hunk was Lance’s best friend, but Lance couldn’t help but wonder whether Hunk could be his boyfriend as well.


	15. Plance -- Lance/Pidge

There were many people and things in the universe that Pidge found annoying, but Lance quiznaking McClain was at the very top of the list. He was just… _unbearable_ , with his constant showing off and flirting and playing around. Pidge felt something akin to rage bubble up in her chest every time she saw Lance flirting with a girl, she found herself utterly distracted every time Lance made a showy trick shot and flashed that _insufferable_ smirk, and she just plain couldn’t do her work properly anytime he was in the room. It was like he _oozed_ distracting vibes or something – hell, he even invaded her thoughts when she was trying to sleep!! Most distracting of all, however, was the piece of paper she had found crumpled up on the floor that was now metaphorically burning a hole through her pocket, on which, in Lance’s handwriting, was written, “ ~~Lance Gunderson~~ Lance Holt or Pidge McClain?” surrounded by green and blue hearts, which she was obviously only keeping for blackmail purposes… obviously.


	16. Allurance -- Lance/Allura

On one otherwise uneventful day when Allura was complaining to Shiro about Lance’s flirtatious behavior towards her, Shiro’s response completely blindsided her: “You know he sincerely likes you, right?” From that moment on, Allura reevaluated her opinion of Lance, and she paid more attention to his flirtatious yet sincere compliments and to his endearing attempts to impress her.

Holding a notecard that had been given to her by Hunk and Pidge and trying to ignore the strange, fluttery feeling in her chest, Allura approached Lance and read aloud, “You must be a sharpshooter, because I’ve been shot in the heart.” She looked up at Lance nervously, hoping that her reading wasn’t too flat and that the line came across well, and she felt encouraged when she saw a dusting of pink on Lance’s cheeks as he looked down at his feet.

“If I’m Cupid, will you be my Psyche?” Lance asked, and, as their eyes met, both of them began to laugh at the cheesy lines, though their smiles came sincerely from the heart.


	17. Latte -- Lance/Matt

“Careful, _darling_ , or else you’re gonna lose~” Matt teased in a sing-song voice.

Lance glared at the screen in front of him, knuckles going white as he gripped the game controller, but he managed to grit back, “I’ve got this, but you’d better watch your back, _honey_.”

Matt laughed easily as he navigated the game like a pro and quipped, “Are you sure about that, _kitten_?”

Silence stretched for one moment, then two, before Lance yelled, “Hell yeah I am, babe!!” as he won the game.

Surprised laughter bubbled up from Matt before he could stop it, and he gave a sincere and bright smile as he declared, “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”


	18. Lancelot -- Lance/Lotor

It had been a rough day, so Lance was fairly unsurprised to find Lotor sitting still, zoned out, on the edge of the bed they had started sharing only a couple of weeks prior, but what _did_ very much surprise him were the small, glistening tear-tracks on Lotor’s cheeks, betraying a very rare loss of composure, and Lance felt as though he might as well have been stabbed directly in the heart.

“What do you see in me,” Lotor asked softly in a too-low voice as Lance entered the room, “that they… and _I_ … do not?”

Approaching slowly, giving Lotor every chance to lean back if he so wanted, Lance brought his hand up to Lotor’s cheek and brushed away the tear-tracks, telling him, “I see an incredible man who has been through so, so much, but you’re still willing to take a chance and try doing the right thing, try _changing_ who you are for the better, and I really admire that. I see someone who has lost so much, but you’re still taking a chance on love and letting me in, and you’re still opening up to the other paladins even though half of them still reject you, and… I think you’re such a brave person.”

Finally, Lotor’s eyes met Lance’s, and Lance could see the faint hope mixed with deep gratitude flickering in them as he murmured in reply, “I think you are an incredible person too, and… thank you.”


	19. Punk -- Hunk/Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after accidentally taking an _entire month_ off (partly because of the release of Season 5!), I'm back! I'm going to try to go back to posting once a day, and I'll double-up when I can to help make up for the break, but we'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy this!

In Hunk’s opinion, being in a relationship with Pidge wasn’t all that different from being her friend… except, of course, that now he had a great excuse to shower her with gifts and affection whenever he felt like it! He knew Pidge really loved peanut butter cookies, and he liked making them, so it was a pretty common occurrence for Hunk to spontaneously make cookies for them both to snack on while they worked. Today, like before, Hunk announced that he’d brought a snack as he entered Pidge’s workspace, and Pidge thanked him and asked him to help her finish up with the part of the project that she was currently working on so that she could take a break. As they worked in tandem, they paid more attention to the project than to each other, and they were both a little surprised when Pidge ended up crawling onto Hunk’s belly without realizing at first. Awkward silence reigned for a few seconds, but they both burst out laughing, diffusing the tension as Pidge flopped down, sprawled comfortably across her boyfriend while they worked together.


	20. Hallura -- Hunk/Allura

The other paladins could be… stubborn, especially when it came to taking care of themselves, so it often fell to Hunk and Allura to make sure they were taken care of. Lance knew how to not to overwork himself and how to care for himself, but he often forgot how to eat properly, whereas Keith and Shiro could eat properly, but they both fell victim to overwork (especially Keith). And Pidge… honestly, Pidge didn’t know how to eat properly _or_ care for herself _or_ not overwork herself. Thankfully, they all had Hunk to make sure they ate well and took time to relax, and they had Allura to make sure they slept on time and kept to a healthy level of training and work without overdoing it (once she learned human limitations, at least). Best of all, Hunk and Allura could also take care of each other, with Allura encouraging Hunk to train and to not feel discouraged when he couldn’t do quite as much as some of the other paladins, and with Hunk encouraging Allura to take the time to rest and relax that she needed.


	21. Hatt -- Hunk/Matt

Matt, in Hunk’s opinion, was sort of like a cross between Pidge and Lance -- he was smart and snarky and creative like Pidge, but he was also a fun-loving, meme-y goofball _and_ supportive friend like Lance, which were all good traits as far as Hunk was concerned. It made sense that the person who was like Hunk’s two best friends in the entire universe would _also_ be one of Hunk’s best friends. So then… why did Hunk feel a little differently about Matt? When Pidge and Matt both laughed, their laughs sounded nearly identical, but Pidge’s laugh just made Hunk smile while Matt’s laugh caused Hunk’s heart to jump in his chest, and Hunk didn’t know why. All he knew was that he couldn’t get enough of Matt’s sunshine smile.


	22. Hotor -- Hunk/Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these out-of-order, and I've actually had this one for a while now. I wrote it before season 5 aired, but I adapted it to make it _mostly_ canon-compliant. As such, it technically contains a mild spoiler. You don't need to have seen season 5 to understand what's going on, though. This takes place before episode 1 of season 5.

At first, Hunk was just as nervous and suspicious as any of the other paladins were when Lotor came to them. However, Hunk was a naturally caring person, and he could tell that Lotor was not exactly happy being stuck in the Castle’s prison cell, visited only by hostile paladins. Hunk decided to extend an olive branch, so to speak, in the form of some of the better-tasting Altean dishes he had learned how to make (though with his own added touch, of course). When Lotor tasted the food and looked shocked, Hunk was afraid that he'd messed up, but then Lotor's expression shifted to something akin to awe mixed with wistfulness. Gratitude shone in his stunning eyes, and Hunk's breath caught in his chest as Lotor murmured, "Thank you," in a soft, sincere tone.


	23. Pallura -- Pidge/Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a week. I'm sorry! I'll post a few chapters today and a few tomorrow (hopefully) to make up for it.

Allura took a deep breath before confronting Pidge, saying, “Pidge, I overheard you telling Lance and Hunk that I’m just your friend, and I can’t help but wonder why you are trying to keep this relationship a secret.”

Pidge looked up at Allura with confusion on her face as she said, “Wha—no, no, I called you my ‘girlfriend’, which means that you’re my romantic partner.”

“Oh…” Allura murmured in realization, deciding not to question odd human culture as she instead asked, “…then does that make you my girlfriend?”

Pidge’s eyes shifted away as she answered, “Well, sure, but… gendered terms are still a bit odd for me, so maybe you could use the word ‘datemate’ instead?”

Allura smiled at her and said, “Of course – I’ll use any word you like.”


	24. Platonic Holts -- Pidge & Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't _planning_ on writing a chapter for these two, but then I had this idea...

Translation wasn’t an exact science, and even the highly advanced Altean translators occasionally messed up. Very rarely were any mistakes truly disastrous, but some were very, _very_ awkward, so when Allura had to admit one such mistake to Pidge and Matt… well…

“They think we’re WHAT??” both siblings shouted, utterly shocked at how badly the translation had messed up this time.

Allura nodded grimly and confirmed, “Yes, they… believe that you two are romantically involved.”

Pidge and Matt shared an uncomfortable glance before both burst out laughing at the utter ridiculousness of the situation.


	25. Lotidge -- Pidge/Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm so sorry I forgot to add this when I posted this chapter, but this chapter needs a strong spoiler warning for season 5.

Lotor had always had an appreciation for intelligent minds and for strong, non-egotistical personalities, so when Pidge initially joined in on the Quintessence project, offering her skills for working with complex theoretical physics, Lotor had been simultaneously delighted and hesitant. Yes, Pidge’s intellect would certainly help with the project, and she was the kind of person Lotor could work well with, but their early interactions had been… far from ideal. However, after a brief conversation to come to mutual understanding and forgiveness, they settled into an amiable professional relationship, and Lotor found himself looking forward to seeing Pidge in the lab each day. He wondered if his mother had been like this – strong, intelligent, self-assured, witty. If so… he understood why his father had loved her.


	26. Mallura -- Allura/Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent posting schedule? What?  
> At this point, I should probably abandon all pretense of daily updates and just accept that I'll probably be posting in multiple-chapter increments at random times. But... I still want to try to post daily, dang it.  
> I guess we'll see how this goes.

So, _maybe_ declaring how beautiful someone is the moment you meet them _isn’t_ the best way to prove to them that you respect them and that you’re interested in who they are as a person and not just what they look like.

Matt had kind of screwed himself over in this case, since he now had some very real feelings for Allura, but she seemed to regard all of his flirts and romantic gestures as shallow or joking, so Shiro advised him to try writing her a love letter that didn’t mention her beauty or physical appearance even once in order to show her that Matt liked a lot more about her than just that. It was difficult, since Matt wanted to write poetically about her eyes and her hair… but Matt found that he had plenty to talk about just considering her warm personality, strong leadership, admirable perseverance, and unending compassion. Once he’d finished the letter, he wrapped it around the stem of a silk flower and tied it with a ribbon before leaving it just outside Allura’s room.

The next day, Matt was thrilled to see the flower in Allura’s hair – a sign in Altean culture which, as Coran had told him, meant that Allura was accepting his courtship – and her warm and somewhat flustered smile confirmed that his letter had worked.


	27. Lotura -- Allura/Lotor

Lotor’s childhood had been more than a little messed-up, and he was well-aware that he had suffered some negative effects from that. He had never really been educated on emotions and emotional needs, and while he had been able to figure out some of it on his own and with help after his exile, he still wasn’t entirely sure that he could identify people and things in his life such as friends or family or love. He used to consider his former generals his friends, but he had no idea whether they felt the same way, and some part of him had dared to hope that the paladins could be more than simply allies, but it seemed to only be Shiro and Allura who were willing to give him a chance, especially Allura. Lotor had hoped to find in her a friend and equal, and he almost certainly had, but he wondered if perhaps his connection to her went beyond friendship, maybe even to…

The revelation hit Lotor all at once, and the blend of joy and fear shook him to his core as he realized that he was _in love_ with Princess Allura – he was _in love_ with the wonderful, talented, beautiful, perfect, paragon, unequivocally _good_ Princess Allura, and… and there was no way that she could ever love someone like him, was there?


	28. Mattor -- Matt/Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote a chapter summary for this, it would be: "Author projects their own feelings for Lotor onto Matt."  
> I normally avoid stating characters' sexualities for these, but, in this case, the bi Matt headcanon is relevant to the chapter content.  
> Also, strong spoiler warning here for season 5.

Matt was sent to Galra Central Command on behalf of the rebels, and he wanted to curse Shiro, Pidge, the other paladins (including Keith), the rebels… literally everyone who had failed to warn Matt just how quiznaking _hot_ Emperor Lotor was.

When Matt first heard about Prince Lotor, he’d pictured some average-looking Galra guy like the dozens Matt had seen during his time in captivity, and after hearing that Lotor was half-Altean, Matt merely adjusted his mental image to his best approximation of a Galra version of Coran.

All of Matt’s expectations were _completely_ undermined the moment he laid eyes on Lotor, the most stunningly attractive alien Matt had ever met, and Matt found himself shocked into silence as his breath was stolen away and his soul left his body.

Lotor was as breathtakingly beautiful, as fantastically ethereal, and as dazzlingly and femininely gorgeous as Princess Allura, but he was also distinctly and masculinely _handsome_ in a way that Matt’s bi heart could absolutely not ignore, and his exotic and humanoid yet inhuman features, like a dark elf from the fantasy lore Matt loved, only fueled Matt’s undeniable attraction.

…this was going to be a long, _long_ visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of the pairings! If you think I somehow missed one, PLEASE let me know.  
> What's that you say? Am I done with this project? Nope! Next up: poly triads, starting with Shklance. When I say I'm writing for every combination of these 8 characters, I mean _**every**_ combination.


	29. Shklance -- Shiro/Keith/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the poly triads! Because OT3 ships are great and polyamory is awesome.  
> I've decided that every time I go up in the number of people, I'm also adding another sentence to my sentence count, so the triad ship chapters are going to be 6 sentences each.

Shiro thought that Keith and Lance both saw him as an older brother figure, despite the fact that Shiro saw them as his peers and equals.

Keith thought that Shiro only saw him as a younger brother, and he thought that Lance hated him.

Lance thought that Shiro and Keith both barely tolerated him and that they pretty much hated him.

Months and years of pining and denial boiled over into arguments and yelled confessions with mixed messages of love and hate (especially from Keith and Lance). The other team members finally had to step in, intervening in arguments and allowing the three to talk through their feelings honestly until they all realized the truth.

The end result was definitely worth it, as the three of them now worked together as partners both on the battlefield, watching each other’s backs, _and_ off the battlefield, caring for each other and enjoying quiet moments together as boyfriends.


	30. Shunkeith -- Shiro/Keith/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month and I have no excuse. Sorry!

Hunk’s boyfriends were both too stubborn for their own good.

There was a cold of some kind sweeping through the Castle, and Keith, Shiro, and Pidge had all fallen victim to it, so while Lance took care of Pidge, and Allura and Coran took care of all the rebellion-related business, it was up to Hunk to care for his two boyfriends. Hunk was perfectly happy with this arrangement, since he really liked caring for people, and caring for his boyfriends was how he showed them that he loved them.

However, Shiro and Keith kept insisting on getting out of bed, doing paladin work, and helping out; they absolutely _refused_ to just lie still and rest.

Finally, Hunk decided to lay down and demand cuddles from them – sure, Hunk wasn’t really getting anything done, but Shiro and Keith couldn’t resist his pleading puppy eyes when he asked for cuddles, and he was content to lay there if it meant that they would get the rest they needed. Besides, he really _did_ enjoy the cuddles, sandwiched between his loving boyfriends.


	31. Shkidge -- Shiro/Keith/Pidge

Sometimes, Shiro wondered how he hadn’t been driven insane yet by his boyfriend and girlfriend.

Keith and Pidge wouldn’t admit it, but they were actually pretty similar in a lot of key ways. Sure, at first glance, Pidge was the smart, strategic one while Keith was the aggressive, impulsive one, but if Shiro was being honest, Pidge was actually the more hotheaded of the two, Keith was very intelligent in his own right, and both were equally likely to run off and do something irrational without consulting anyone else because “I thought that would work!”

Then again, they’d both expressed frustration with Shiro’s insistence on always putting himself in the most danger if the plan called for someone to be in a risky position. Shiro called it good leadership, but his datemates called it his “self-sacrificial hero complex,” and they kept insisting that Shiro needed to let others do the hard work and take the risks sometimes, too.

Sometimes, Shiro wondered how he hadn’t been driven insane yet by his boyfriend and girlfriend, but at the other times, he wondered how _they_ hadn’t been driven insane yet by _him_ … but perhaps they worked well together because they knew how to keep each other in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for taking so long! I was busy with school, but guess what, I'm free now! I'm hoping to go back to a one-or-more-a-day schedule. We'll see how this goes. Thanks for sticking around! Comments and kudos are always really appreciated.


	32. Shkallura -- Shiro/Keith/Allura

"I've been concerned lately," Allura said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully, "about Shiro."

Keith fidgeted uncomfortably, suddenly grateful he couldn't see Allura over the comm link as he asked, "What do you want me to do about it? Shiro and I have been on break since before I left, so... he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"But you still love him," Allura said with absolute confidence, "and he still loves you. He hasn't been listening to me lately, but if you and I approach him together, I'm sure he'll listen to the two of us."

Keith hesitated, but he could hear the desperation in his girlfriend's voice, and she was right -- he did still love Shiro every bit as much as he loved Allura, so if Shiro needed them both right now, then all of Keith's duties with the Blade of Marmora could wait... after all, he'd promised _'as many times as it takes’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I just really felt like this should be angsty. I kept thinking about how strained Shiro's relationship has been with Keith and Allura in particular lately, and... there you go.
> 
> (Also hey, it's still the 10th in my timezone, so... two days in a row, yay!)


End file.
